


Some Kind of chick-flick

by Closet_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, tw: memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_cas/pseuds/Closet_cas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There's been an accident. Castiel, was it? I'm so sorry but-he's been hit by car and there were only two numbers in this phone.' The woman had went on to tell dean......that the paramedics were working on him.fucking 'working on him'. Because that was the most comforting thing to hear. </p>
<p>(based on ideas of the notebook.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of chick-flick

Dean had nearly fallen over when he got the call-good thing Sam made him sit down. Cas had fallen a couple months back, along with the rest of heaven, and now they were all trying to find a way to undo Metatron’s spell. So far no luck and that’s where the phone call came in. He had assumed it was Cas- it was his number after all, but it was a woman’s voice that greeted him and in that second Dean’s stomach dropped. 'Hello? Is this Dean? Dean Winchester?’ She had asked to which dean replied a flat and cautious “Yes,this is Dean.”

'There's been an accident. Castiel, was it? I'm so sorry but....he's been hit by car and there were only two numbers in this phone.' That's when Sam made him sit down. The woman had went on to tell dean her name was Molly, she was a nurse that happened to be near by and that the paramedics were working on him.fucking 'working on him'. because that was the most comforting thing to hear. “Okay, thank you for calling molly…Yes. I'm on my way.” He said at the end of the call and let out a shaky breath when he hung up, tears burning at his eyes.

Sam had insisted on driving ans so half an hour later they were still on the highway on there way to Franklin- what the hell was he doing in Franklin anyways?-Dean in the passenger seat, staying silent as Sam broke speed limits.

"Sam will you for the love of God drive faster!" Dean snapped a few minutes later. It was at least a two hour drive from the bunker to Cas but didn’t mean Dean didn’t want to get there in 5 minutes.  
"I’m doing 95 Dean. You just gotta calm down and try to remain hopeful. I’m sure if anything was really wrong you would have been told." Sam spoke in a calm tone, masking his worry for his brothers sake. Dean responded with a humorless laugh and resumed to staring out the window.

By the time they arrived it was two and a half hours since the phone call and dean all but sprinted inside and asked the room number of ‘the man who was hit by the car’ but annoyed that he had to give details to the nurse at the desk.  
"What’s his name, Hun?"She asked in a sweet voice, fingers ready to type.  
"Castiel." He replied bluntly, desperate to just get to see him. She nodded and typed. "I need his surname too."  
He sighed and looked at Sam and raised a brow,trying to think of what to say. “Winchester. Castiel Winchester.” He said finally. It sounded good, Cas sharing deans last name.

After many more irritating questions- the answers to which Dean had to make up- he was finally taken to see Cas, getting a run down of his condition on the way. “From what we can tell he got very lucky. He’s cut and bruised and a few broken bones. There is also some confusion and as far as we can tell, partial memory loss but he should improve and so far he’s doing good.” Dean was comforted by the words of the nurse and when finally at the door to Cas’s room Sam thanked her and then dean asked him to give them a minute first.

He opened the door cautiously and peered in to be met with the sight of Castiel sitting up, left arm and leg in a plaster cast and clearly bruised but all in all looking okay.”Cas….thank God you’re okay..” He said quietly and he shut the door and moved to the seat beside his bed and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. There was no response from Cas for a long moment, his piercing blue eyes fixed on dean, his head cocked to the right slightly in a look Dean was aware was confusion.   
"I’m sorry, but I don’t think I know you." Castiel said and then Dean was the one sporting the confused look.

"What do you mean, don't think you know me? Cas, It's Dean. We’ve know each other for years…..Cas..we’ve been dating for the past year…" he said and felt his chest tighten as Castiel’s confused expression only deepen, a frown being added to it.   
"no….I-..I think you’re confused…I do not know a Dean." he said, fairly confident that he had never seen the green eyed man before.

Dean nodded silently and stood. “Right…..I need to go. Sorry..” he said quietly and walked out, storming past Sam who immediately followed him. “Dean? What’s wrong? Dean!” he called and caught up and grabbed his brother’s arm. “Dean…What happened?” he asked softly and turned him to look at him, noting the red eyes and lowered head.   
"Dean, talk to me…" He pressed, his concern grown, the nurse did tell them Cas was okay right?

Dean pulled free of Sams arm and drew in a shaky breath and sat down on the seats against the wall at the side of the corridor. ”He….he doesn’t remember me Sammy. he has no idea o who i am.” he said as a tear spilled down his check and he quickly rubbed it away and put his head between his knees trying to hide the tears no falling with no hope of controlling them.

Sam sighed and put his arm around dean to attempt to comfort him. “it’ll be okay Dean. We’ll figure something out. I’m sure it wont last long…he’s just been through a lot.”he said and dean nodded and rubbed at his eyes again. “we need to figure out how to fix it..” He said and hisvoice crocked slightly as he spoke. It was like his world was slowly falling apart, crumbeling away peice by piece. Cas was one of the very limited good things Dean had, he was a constant and now he didn't even know who dean was. it was worse than any ingury or even Cas dying. The blank look  was like being stabbed and then having the knife twisted in his chest.

Sam nodded and sighed. "We will Dean. I promise we will do all we can to get Cas better."


End file.
